Glee's new student
by DGARMON1
Summary: In this story, we're going to see Mckinnley Highs newest Student raise hell!


(Bell Rings)

"Hey you, new kid!" Sue yells

"WHAT? You blasted women!" Stewie responds

"Who do you think your talking too, smaller than me?"

Coach Sylvester takes Stewie to the principles office and completely lies and tells Figgins that Stewie threw a textbook at her face and nothing but her ability to always win helped her dodge the book.

"You cant just go around throwing book, we need those to last us! We are already over budget!" Figgins yells…

"I say we make him join that Schuster's group of underprivileged vocally deprived glee club as a capital punishment."

"I think that is a great idea Sue, they are one short to compete in Nationals now Tina's gone."

Towards the end of the day Glee club begins and everyone is gathered around waiting on Mr. Shue to make it to class with the lesson of the week. While waiting around gossiping about the latest news of Quinn being pregnant again this time by Finn, in walks Stewie. The class comes to an abrupt hush. Racheal stand and says:

"Um, I think you have the wrong class, This is glee club, understand… G-L-E-E and it doesn't look like you can a an B sharp as well as everyo- me."

Mr. Shue walks in during Racheal's spill.

"Class, meet our new member Stewie Griffin, he a transfer here from Quahog… He'll be filling in for Tina in Nationals"

"To hell with you all!" Stewie says and takes a seat in the back of the class.

"Alright guys, this weeks lesson is about accepting who you really are"

"I'm really the person sent to wipe all of you idiots off planet earth" Stewie says in a low muffled voice.

"Yo Mr. Shue, Short stacks over here trippin' " Santana yells

" Come on guys, give him a chance (not hearing what Stewie said) come on Stewie tell us about yourself but In Song!"

Stewie stands up, walks to the front of the room and music begins to play in the background..

 _Stewie begins to sing "I hate Everyone" by Get Set Go_

The entire class is stuck with mouths wide open.

"Umm.. That was great Stewie, But next time lets try and explore a more – happier side okay?"

"Alright class for this week your going to partner up and sing a duet, Racheal I'm partnering you up specially with Stewie, I want you guys to pick songs that both explores your strengths and weaknesses."

Sue stops in her tracks walking pass the Glee choir room and addresses Stewie,

"How do you like being a Glee loser"

Stewie's face turns blood shot red, as he starts to ponder on diabolical ways to get back at Sue.

The next morning all of the Glee kids have notes taped to their lockers..

'Pay back time bitches, meet in choir room 3 sharp'

When 3 rounded, everyone met in the choir room with a pissed off Stewie waiting for them to walk in.

"New lesson this week guys!" said an angered Stewie.

"Guys I don't think we should be worried abut a new lesson with Sectionals right around the corner, besides we know we cant beat Sue."

Stewie's throws at piece of chalk across the choir room and barely scraps the side of Racheal's face.

"I think we should toss her in the trash!" suggested Puck

"I think we should just set her on fire, she's already just a corpse" Santana yelled.

"Guys listen I think Stewie maybe on to something here, just give him a chance" Finn says.

"Go on, we're listening" Racheal says

"We're going to Slushy her!" Stewie says, as if he had an alternate plan with the Slushies.

The next day Stewie in sitting in the Choir room with a dozen of Breadstix Slushies. As everyone is walking in he tells everyone to grab a Cup and have a seat.

"Why are these slushies so Heavy?" asked Racheal

"Because I ordered them with a little dash of hate" laughed Stewie

"alright, Sue walks the halls everyday at 2 doing her round of bullying, we get her by the gym lockers"

At 2 all the the Glee members hid behind the gym lockers watching Sue get closer an closer as they prepared to throw the Slushies in her face.

"NOW!" yelled Stewie

Everyone jumped out and threw The Slushies as hard as they could in Sues Face and watched Sue hit the floor in unbearable pain.

Stewie! What was in those Slushies!?"

As Stewie is dying laughing he makes out the words "double… sided… nails…!"

Sue is rushed to the emergency room with nails stuck into her bloody face. Stewie watches as he thinks of a witty Cheer to sing as she's being wheeled away in a stretcher.

Figgins comes over the loud speaker

"Will Schuster and the entire Glee club to the office now!"

As they walk into Figgins office they notice that he is beyond pissed off. Everyone turns and gets behind the person that is behind them until Stewie is at the front of the line to walk into the office.

As everyone files in, in single file order Figgins is already yelling "Will how could you teach your kids to do something so serious!? The school board has already heard of the incident and they want you fired!"

"I..I…I had no clue about this!

"Well then who's idea was this Will?!" yells pissed off Figgins

"Whelp! I guess my time here is done, I'm out bitches, it was me!" Stewie says as he walks out of the office with a nonchalant attitude.


End file.
